


That's How You Know You Messed Up

by Turquink



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged Up!Hiro, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fire, i don't really know what to put here, male!reader, there's some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquink/pseuds/Turquink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hiro Hamada/male!Reader]</p><p>Hiro's never had a crush before, even though he's now sixteen. When the rest of the team finds out who exactly he's crushing on, they try to offer him some...helpful advice. Aka Hiro sucks at flirting. </p><p>The prompt was this post on tumblr: http://serket-swapped.tumblr.com/post/138125132230/zzzeal-hiro-getting-advice-from-various-members</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know You Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm excited to post my first fic on AO3, but I also posted it on Wattpad, so don't worry, nobody stole it or anything. There's a lot of inserts in this one, though. You probably know the drill: (Y/N) is your name, (E/c) and (h/c) are your eye and hair color, (y/f/s) is your favorite color, and (y/f/a) is your favorite animal. Enjoy!

Hiro sat at his lab desk, sketching out designs for his next big project. He yawned and glanced at the clock, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed as he realized it was already 10:00.

"Ugh, looks like I'm here again tonight," Hiro yawned again, popping his stiff back against the back of his desk chair. Suddenly, he was startled by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't freak out, it's just me!" laughed a warm voice. Hiro swirled around in his desk chair to see (Y/N) standing before him, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and jacket on his arm. "I was just checking up on you before I head out."

"T-Thanks," Hiro cursed himself for stuttering, trying not to look into (Y/N)'s soulful (e/c) eyes because he _knew_ he would blush, and he _knew_ the fluorescent lights of the lab would give hime away.

"Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow," (Y/N) said, turning around to head to the door.

Hiro gave a slight wave and muttered, "See ya." Hiro couldn't resist shooting a glance at (Y/N) as he walked out--wow, he had a really nice ass. However, Hiro wasn't expecting (Y/N) to turn his head back to him and throw him a wink over his shoulder as he left. Hiro's eyes widened and he made a really embarrassing choking noise, so it was a good thing (Y/N) was out of earshot.

And then he noticed that four other people were.

"Oh my gosh!" he heard a voice squeal. "Does our lil' Hiro have a crush?" Hiro rolled his eyes as Honey Lemon barged into his lab.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed far too quickly. Stupid, he cursed at himself, that was so obvious.

"Ooh, looks like he's blushing," Fred commented, squeezing through the door beside Honey Lemon. Damn those fluorescent lightbulbs!

"Hey, Wasabi, you owe me ten bucks," Gogo said triumphantly, popping her gum and holding her hand out to Wasabi, who begrudgingly pulled a crisp ten-dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it in her palm. Hero's eyes shot back and forth between them.

"What? Why--?" Hiro questioned, but he was cut off by Gogo's laugh.

"We bet on whether you were straight or not," Gogo said, slipping the bill into her pocket. "Wasabi lost."

If Hiro hadn't been blushing before, he certainly was now. "I-I don't have crush on (Y/N)! I've never even dated anyone before!" Hiro protested.

"Oh, sweetie," Honey Lemon said in a sweet soft voice. "I'm sorry, but by the way you were staring at his ass on his way out, you're about as straight as a three dollar bill." Hiro was about to make a noise of protest when Fred cut in.

"Hey, since you've never dated anyone before, maybe we could give you some tips!" he said.

"Fred, your only girlfriends were fictional."

"Still counts!"

"No, that 's a good idea!" exclaimed Wasabi. "I think you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Thanks, Wasabi," Hiro said sarcastically, "but I don't need any advice--"

Hiro was cut off by the four of them sharing their tips on flirting, which lasted for about three hours nonstop. At one point, Hiro glanced at the clock again to see that it was 3:00 am. He yawned and blinked slowly.

"Hey, I appreciate it," Hiro said, being interrupted by another yawn, "but I need to sleep. See you guys tomorrow, okay?"

The four others bid him goodnight, and as the young boy walked into his lab to set up the pull-out bed he used often, Gogo turned to Wasabi. "

Ten bucks he fucks it up."

"You're on."

 

( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )( •-• )

 

**Attempt #1:**

Hiro woke up two days later in his room, a ray of light shining directly into his eyes. He yawned and stretched, then flung his legs over the side of the bed. He took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and decided to wear a hoodie as well since it was cold out. Grabbing his backpack as he went, he rushed down the stairs to the café, which Aunt Cass had already opened.

"Morning, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called.

"Morning, sweetheart!" she called back from the empty counter. "What do you want for breakfast?" Hiro pointed out a glazed bun, and his aunt wrapped it in wax paper for him. Just as Hiro was about to turn and leave, he remembered something from two says earlier:

_"Why don't you bring him some food?" Wasabi had suggested. "It shows that you care, and then when he asks how he can pay you back, ask for a date later!" "_

_I can't just come right out and say, 'Here's a croissant. Date me!'" Hiro groaned._

_"Then just ask him out for coffee. Nothing too serious."_

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro turned back around. "Can I get a (your favorite pastry) and a cup of coffee?"

"For who?" she asked, curious, as she grabbed his order.

"Nobody special," Hiro said, looking down at the floor and stretching the back of his neck. Cass smiled slyly, then wrapped up the food and handed it to her nephew.

When Hiro got to school, he got into the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. He realized that he hadn't put the packet of sweetener Cass had handed him with the cup of coffee, and he knew (Y/N) liked his coffee sweet. As the elevator dinged, he opened the top. He wasn't looking where he was going as he left, and suddenly, he crashed into someone taller than him. The coffee spilled everywhere, and Hiro was stuttering out apologies and searching for napkins to wipe up the mess before he even saw who he had run into.

His eyes widened as he saw (Y/N) covered in the hot coffee. "I-I am so, so sorry--" Hiro quickly apologized, but (Y/N) cut him off.

"It's fine," he said, tone stiff as he was just a _tiny_ bit agitated by the hot liquid all over him. Hiro paled as he realized (Y/N) had been wearing a white t-shirt, and now it was ruined. "I'll just have to go get changed." With that, (Y/N) hefted himself off the ground and pulled Hiro up by the hand, then walked off to find a change of clothes.

Hiro sighed as he kept walking.

 

 

**Attempt #2:**

**_"_ ** _Try doing something nice for him!" Honey Lemon suggested. "He'll really appreciate it if you made his life easier. It'd be a sweet gesture!"_

Hiro glanced over at (Y/N)'s desk. Since the coffee incident, (Y/N) had remembered that he didn't have any spare clothes at the lab, so he went home to find some. Now, his cluttered desk was left unattended. His desk was always in a state of chaos; maybe if Hiro straightened it up...?

Hiro dashed over to the desk, sorting things and storing them in the desk as fast as he could. An hour later when (Y/N) walked through the doors of the lab, Hiro was standing by the now-pristine desk, waiting for him. Instead of a nice "Aww, thank you!", Hiro was met with a shocked face and a dash over to the desk.

"M-My desk!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "My blueprints...they're all stored! Damn, I was so close to finding the similarities, if I had had just ten minutes I could've related it all together..." (Y/N) anxiously ran his hands through his messy (h/c) hair. He then glanced from side to side, then, spotting Hiro, stared into his eyes.

"Hiro," he asked, obviously trying to keep his voice calm, "did you clean my desk?" Hiro gulped nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"I-I, um, yeah, I thought you'd, uh, appreciate it because your desk is always a mess and i'mreallysorrypleasedon'thateme," Hiro spluttered out in a mess of words, face red with embarrassment. (Y/N) stared calmly at him for a moment, then sighed and started opening the drawers of his desk.

"It's okay, Hiro," he said, voice tired. "I appreciate the thought. But I kind of need to be alone and concentrate, okay?" Hiro nodded solemnly and left the room, leaving into the hallway and trying to keep himself from punching a wall.

 

 

**Attempt #3:**

_"What about making him a gift?" Gogo suggested. "I know his favorite color is (y/f/c), and his favorite animal is (y/f/a)," she said, resting her chin in her hand. "Maybe you could do something with that?"_

_Hiro tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes and say, "I knew that already, duh."_

Hiro plopped down at his desk with a sigh, resting his head in his hands. So far, nothing had worked. He finished writing that essay that was due on Thursday and was idly folding a piece of paper in his hands. Hiro gasped and shot up from his seat. "That's it!" he yelled, attracting the attention of many of his fellow students.

Hiro laughed awkwardly, eyes darting about. "S-Sorry everyone!" he announced, and everyone went back to work. Meanwhile, Hiro dashed down to the copy room to gather supplies.

Three hours later, Hiro's masterpiece was complete: a foot-long origami (y/f/a). Hiro stood back and looked at it; it had taken him hours of research and experimentation, but he had done it! Now that he thought about it, it was around 2:00--lunchtime. Hiro signed the origami animal as quickly as he could, hardly looking at the signature before tucking it under his arm. He stealthily darted through the hall towards (Y/N)'s lab room, hiding behind a door when he heard him talking and walking down the hallway beside another student.

When Hiro was sure he was gone, he snuck into his room and left the origami animal on (Y/N)'s once-again-cluttered desk. Afterwards, he dashed out of the room and went to find his friends for lunch.

When everyone came back, Hiro stood idly by (Y/N)'s door as he passed by. (Y/N) gave him a slight wave and a lopsided grin, and Hiro tried not to melt. God, this guy was amazing, able to bounce back from his horrible flirting with no problem.

Hiro peered into the room and watched as (Y/N) whistled to himself, sitting his bag down and glancing at his desk. He did a double take when he saw the origami animal, and rushed over to it, a big grin on his face.

"This is amazing!" he muttered to himself. "I wonder who made this...?" (Y/N) flipped it over to reveal a messy signature on the bottom. "H,I--no, that must be an M--M...I? No, that's gotta be an A," he pondered aloud to himself. "Oh, so it says Mari!" (Y/N) grinned.

Hiro felt his heart drop as he realized that he had been too careless when signing his name, and now (Y/N) thought it was from someone else.

Hiro quickly scurried out of the room and hid while (Y/N) carried the origami animal out into the commons area. (Y/N) quickly found a short girl with two blue-black pigtails sitting at a desk in the corner, and Hiro watched from afar. He couldn't hear their voices, but Hiro saw (Y/N) hold out the animal, Mari shake her head, (Y/N) tilting his head adorably like a puppy in confusion, and Mari shrugging. (Y/N) then nodded and waved as he walking away, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Hiro sighed. This was turning into a _really_ shitty day.

 

 

**Attempt #4:**

Hiro sighed as he glanced at the clock, which read 10:50. He wanted to go home tonight, so he started packing up his things. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, nudging the door to the lab open with his toe. He walked silently down the hall and to the elevator.

As he exited the elevator, Hiro caught sight of someone standing outside. It was (Y/N), sitting at the trolley stop! Hiro mentally battled the idea of just hiding or running away so that he didn't embarrass himself _again_ today, but he was too late. (Y/N) had already spotted him.

"Hey, Hiro," the boy called over his shoulder. Hiro walked over to him and sat down on the bench, trying not to grimace at the thought of his earlier embarrassments. "Crazy day today, huh?" Hiro nodded, and (Y/N) continued. "I found this on my desk after lunch. I thought it was signed by Marinette, but she said it wasn't from her," (Y/N) said, peering at the little animal. "It's really cool though. I'm going to put it in my room when I get home."

"That's cool." Hiro mentally punched himself for how not-caring he sounded. (Y/N) looked back out at the dark street, humming a tune and tapping his fingers on his thigh. Soon enough, the trolley (Y/N) took every day to get home had arrived.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess," (Y/N) said, waving at him. Hiro waved back, but as (Y/N) approached the waiting trolley, something clicked in his mind.

_"Dude, you've totally gotta just hit on him!" Fred exclaimed. "It's easy, just watch--" Fred ended up with a bruise on his left shoulder from Gogo very quickly. Hiro made a mental promise to never using that tactic unless absolutely necessary._

"Wait!" Hiro called out after (Y/N), jumping up from the bus and running after him. (Y/N) turned around, startled, as the shorter boy ran up to him. "(Y/N)!"

"...yeah?" (Y/N) replied, puzzled. Hiro hesitated for a moment, his gaze lingering at the ground, then he gazed into (Y/N)'s (e/c) eyes.

"Feel my shirt!" Hiro exclaimed, holding out a fistful of fabric. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, but his long fingers felt it anyway. "Wanna know what it's made of?" Hiro wished his voice hadn't wavered as much as it did.

"Uh--"

"Boyfriend material."

Silence.

Hiro scrunched his eyes shut and looked away, willing himself not to just pass out from embarrassment. That is, until he heard a faint sound. He glanced over to see (Y/N) holding a hand up to his mouth... _laughing._

"Hahaha, haHAHA!" (Y/N) laughed wholeheartedly. Hiro glanced back at him, surprised. "That's- *snort* that's really funny! Haha, 'boyfriend material', that 's gold!" (Y/N) laughed so much that there were tears pricking his eyes. Hiro was glad (Y/N) was laughing, but he couldn't help but feel hurt at the same time.

Eventually, (Y/N)'s laughter subsided, and he looked back at Hiro, eyes smiling just as much as his lips were.

"Hiro, everything that happened today," he asked, voice soft, "from the coffee to the desk...that was you trying to flirt with me?" Hero's face flushed a dangerous shade of red as he gently nodded yes. Suddenly, he felt warm arms around him and a face nuzzling into his neck.

"Hiro, you could've just _asked_ for me to go out with you," he muttered, "and I would've said yes."

Hiro was shocked. "I-I, really?" he asked. "I thought that you might not like me."

(Y/N) laughed. "Nah, man, the way you stare at my ass when I leave the room is very noticeable."

Hiro didn't know it was humanly possible to blush as much as he was right now.

"Anyway, I gotta get home," (Y/N) said, pointing at the waiting trolley. "Maybe after school tomorrow, we could go get some coffee? And not spill it on me this time?"

Hiro grinned. "Yeah, that's be nice."

"See ya, Hiro," (Y/N) waved, turning to get on the trolley. But at the last second, he turned back around and sprinted to Hiro, grabbing his face and kissing him.

It was sweet and soft and oh so short-lived, but it was more than enough for Hiro as he watched (Y/N) board the trolley and ride off into the evening.

Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.


End file.
